Amigos sobre cualkier cosa
by Aleksander
Summary: Amigos sobre cualkier cosa


Largo tiempo ha pasado desde los hechos que hoy voy a contar. Eran épocas distintas, distintas mentalidades, distintos amigos, distinta concepcion de la amistad, y ante todo, del amor. Si, el amor, ese gran desconocido que siempre me ha dado dolores de cabeza y no me ha permitido conciliar el sueño más de una vez en esas noches mágicas de luna llena en las que los enamorados se relajan uno junto al otro... mientras que los demás nos resignamos a verlos por nuestra ventana, iluminados por un campo estrellado... para nosotros, eso sólo cabe en nuestra más profunda imaginación, en nuestros sueños más secretos o en nuestros más oscuros pasados.  
  
Mi nombre es Christian, soy un chico de 26 años, de pelo negro corto, fornido y antes de esto tenía una concepción del amor como... una forma de diversión; no me importaba la otra persona, era un infiel y depravado ser, muy distinto a lo que me he convertido ahora. Todo ocurrió hace doce años, con una chica que se llamaba Tamine, una de las chicas más hermosas que el mundo ha conocido, y de las más ingenuas... Yo era el típico "macho" que siempre conseguia lo que quería... mujeres, videojuegos, dinero... lo que fuera, gracias a los descerebrados que me seguian para ese entonces, como si fuese un semi-dios... ¬¬ Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, ahora... que es demasiado tarde; ahora que ya nada importa y ya no tengo ni amigos ni novia, estoy solo en un mundo que me ha rechazado por ser como soy, mi unico acierto hasta ahora en mi vida.  
  
Tamine era delgada, con el pelo de fuego rizado, siempre llevaba una vestimenta muy justa, que por donde pasara, llevaba las miradas de todos los chicos... como si fuesemos unos corderos que nos llevan al matadero de sus piernas y sus curvas infinitas.. Tenía una voz realmente sensual, te traspasaba como un cuchillo, y te dejaba el interior como si un ángel hubiera anidado en tu corazón, aterciopelado, pero para muchos mortal. Nunca habia tenido novio, aunque ella siempre alardeaba de sus conquistas amorosas; era en realidad una chica realmente solitaria y timida, que cambiaba repentinamente al contacto con sus compañeros del colegio.  
  
La historia en cuestión que me ha llevado hasta aqui empieza el día en que la conocí. Se presentó en nuestra clase, todos nos quedamos mirandola, admirando su cuerpo y su forma de hablar... en especial, Jose, mi mejor amigo, y yo nos quedamos el resto de la clase observandola hasta que el timbre del final nos hizo reaccionar de ese paseo por las nubes que nos producia su vista. Estuvimos hablando de ella durante semanas, nuestro corazón palpitaba raudo cual tren de mercancias cuando pasaba cerca de nosotros o nos llegaba su dulce aroma a vainilla; hasta que un día, hablando entre Jose y yo, me confesó que se había enamorado de ella; no por su cuerpo, si no por su inteligencia, por su forma de hablar y su vestimenta... y decidió, en una tarde lluviosa de Abril que estuvimos en clase todo el recreo, pedirla salir. Aun recuerdo su cara al escuchar un "no" por respuesta... parecía dolido, como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en su corazón y no parase de girar... él acababa de expresar sus sentimientos y ella se los había devuelto como si de un baño de agua helada se tratase... Traté de consolarle, diciendole que había más chicas en el mundo que esa, pero él no me escuchaba, solo tenia oidos y ojos para su amada... ( Esto me recuerda a algo que le sucedió a otro amigo mio cuando su novia le dejó... )  
  
Pasó bastante tiempo hasta que volviera a hablar conmigo Jose, aún se le veía como una penumbra encima de él que ensombrecia su alrededor y entristecía el ambiente. Un día, Tamine se acercó a mi en el trascurso de la vuelta a mi casa, me pidió que la acompañara, y yo, estupidamente, acepté. Llegamos a su casa, un chalet que se encontraba a un kilometro del mio, y me pidió que entrase que me keria comentar una cosa. En mi mente, pensé que no deberia ni sikiera estar con ella, ya le había hecho bastante daño a mi mejor amigo y él no soportaria verme junto a ella... Entré, mirando alrededor, pensando en que podria ser lo que quería esa bella pero traicionera damisela. Nos sentamos en un sofá cercano y kreo recordar mas o menos lo que me dijo... "Mira, Christian... yo queria decirte que desde ese dia en que nos conocimos en la clase y tu no parabas de mirarme m gustas, m gusta tu forma de mirarme, de desearme, y tu, en general, me gusta como eres, como vistes, como te lanzas a por lo que quieres..." Me quedé ensimismado en esas palabras... seguramente fueran las que Jose hubiera querido oir, pero él no estaba ahí, y siendo yo como era, no desaproveché la situación...  
  
Me lancé junto a ella, besándola en los labios y apartando su cabello con mis manos, mientras ella dirigia sus manos a mi trasero y me respondia a mi beso... apasionado... eterno... perfecto... solo digno del alguien que en verdad lo mereciera... y que pudiera tener sobre sus hombros tánta pasión y placer... Me susurró a la oreja que iba a estar sola toda la tarde, que teníamos tiempo de sobra, pero yo no paré, tenía prisa en ver como era ese cuerpo que siempre había soñado y con el que desde el dia en que vi kise tener en mis brazos como lo tuve entonces. Lentamente, nos fuimos desnudando, disfrutando de cada parte a la vista del otro, besándonos, disfrutando del otro como si fuese la ultima vez...   
  
Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban, sentía como su sudor se resbalaba por sus largas piernas que tenía alrededor de mi cintura, cuando ya poca ropa quedaba en nuestros cuerpos, mientras ella gemia levemente mordiendome los labios y con sus manos en mi pelo, y yo me deleitaba en cada curva y rincón de su cuerpo ahí, en ese sofá del cual poco esperaba a decir verdad.... El sol empezaba a ponerse cuando llegamos a una fusión infinita de nuestros cuerpos, los dos paralizados sintiendo una fuerza invisible por nuestro interior... es lo que se suele llamar ... Placer.  
  
Nos despertamos unas horas mas tarde; por suerte mis padres no estaban estos dias... Ella, sin palabra alguna, se levantó, se vistió y se iba a ir, cuando la cogí de la cintura, preguntandola a donde iba... ella entonces me dijo "Gracias, pero aqui no ha pasado nada... vete lo antes que puedas... y recoge todo esto." Me quedé petrificado, sin saber que hacer, cuando ella se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla...  
  
Al día siguiente, hizo como si no existiera... entonces comprendí que ella era así... ahora me rio de todo esto xq fui un tonto, cai en sus redes del amor, yo, que era tan "macho" y que supuestamente era un "semi-dios" jejeje... Jose se fue del colegio, yo encontré a una chica que me ayudó a enderezar y a sacar mis estudios, con la que actualmente estoy casado, disfrutando de una vida alegre, con una hija cada dia más guapa. Hoy quedo de vez en cuando con Jose xa recordar días pasados.. los dos aprendimos de esa chica, hoy él disfruta de una vida de soltero pero por cierto, con muchas pretendientes... la vida nos quiso dar una leccion y la supimos afrontar xa ser hoy los hombres que somos... no "machos", si no hombres de familia que todo el mundo kiere.. 


End file.
